


Howl

by sharem



Series: My Teen Wolf fanart [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Teen Wolf fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: A request a while ago by a friend who roleplays Derek Hale on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to draw more in an anime/manga style and my friend asked for Derek. It came out okay. XD


End file.
